


[毒埃]Morning Kiss[PWP]

by Vikooo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikooo/pseuds/Vikooo
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 14





	[毒埃]Morning Kiss[PWP]

＃舔遍全身  
＃各种体♂液  
＃镜子play  
＃好久没发车了!为了毒埃重新开起了小破车嘻嘻嘻

——start——

-

还是清晨，廉价的窗帘不论拉得多紧还是会透出光亮来，略显凌乱的卧室内除了薄薄的晨光以外，还充斥着昨晚情色的气息。

一想到昨晚几个杂乱而淫糜的片段Eddie就感到后穴处一阵胀痛，但略显嫣红的眼角处还明显地带着被满足后的餍足，他舔了舔干燥的唇，下床走入厕所。

用冷水敷衍地冲了冲脸，神智终于清醒了些，Eddie看向镜子中的自己，自嘴角处向下延伸的明显的红痕沿着脖颈没入锁骨之下，说不出的情色。

“早安，你真好看。”猝不及防耳边响起了一阵磁性的声音，他听起来很愉悦，似乎对昨晚那场情事十分满意。

Eddie毫不留情的翻了个白眼，但还是跟他道了声早。Venom低低地笑了几声，深黑粘稠的条状物从Eddie身后慢慢钻出来，汇成一张脸的形状，Venom伸出猩红的长舌想要触碰Eddie的脸，但被他躲开了。

“别发情，我刚洗过脸。”

“哦——你昨晚还这么热情的，早上起来却连个早安吻都不愿意给我么？”Venom看起来竟还有些委屈。

Eddie顿了一下，敌不过似的将还在脸边湿漉漉还滴着口水的舌头拽到自己脸前，伸出舌尖从对方的舌尖处慢慢舔上去直到舌根处，津液从舌头的相交处粘稠地滴下，Eddie抬眸望着那双白色的眼睛，说道：“满意了么？你个变态。”

“很抱歉并没有……并且我还想让你像刚刚那样舔舔我下面那根。”Venom说着，黑色的触手猛地将Eddie按到了镜子上。

“嘶……”背部被狠狠撞上镜子的感觉并不好受，Eddie轻哼了一声，接着Venom的舌头就将他整个口腔填满了，Venom舌尖勾着Eddie的舌尖缠绵，又嫌不够似的将剩余的部分挤进口腔，舔舐着上颚，若有若无地擦过喉口，放肆地在其中攻城掠池。

触手也没有闲着，黏腻冰凉的触感钻进薄薄的衣衫之下，然后残忍地将那刚买没多久的新衣服撕了个对半。Eddie纵是万分不愿也没有办法说出来，只能在脑中疯狂地骂着身上这个混蛋，并用眼睛狠狠瞪着他，配合来不及咽下，只能自嘴角流出的唾液别有一番风情。

“唔嗯……放开……”在快要被吻到窒息之时，Venom终于结束了这个吻，Eddie终于可以出声，但还没结束，Venom缓缓地将Eddie的侧脸舔湿，留下淫乱的水痕，再沿着人类脆弱的脖颈一路舔到胸前早已挺立的两点，舌头将其中一点捻起舔舐，另一边便用触手吸附着。

“嗯啊…痒……”胸前传来的酥麻感让Eddie不由自主地扭了扭腰，于是毒液便缠上了他劲瘦的腰轻轻抚摸着，Eddie似乎要被潮汐般的快感淹没，只能无助地大口喘着气，“哈啊…哈啊……”

——亲爱的，你很喜欢这样。  
——艹，我才没有，是你在强迫我！

Venom一边在脑内调戏着口嫌体正直的Eddie，一边用湿漉漉的触手将Eddie的性器包裹住，用力向上吸着，铃口处则用几根细小的触手轮流戳刺。

“啊…啊啊啊……快，快放开——”

Eddie很快就被这种快感击溃，急促地喘息道，全身痉挛着射出了当天的第一发。

“你的腰刚刚颤得好厉害。”Venom欣赏完人类高潮的模样，调笑着开口，同时舌头也在Eddie肚脐附近舔上了一遭。

“太…太刺激了……”Eddie望着天花板上明晃晃的灯，愣了好一会才反应过来，“你应该满足了吧，快让我下去。”说着他挣扎想下去，但还是被按在冰凉的镜子上动弹不得。

“这怎么行，你可不能忘了我还没爽到呢。”Venom说着将Eddie转了个身，让他的脸贴着镜子，并缠着他的手伸到后穴处，“来，自己扩张。”

Eddie被他按着将两根手指伸出，按压着四周柔软的壁肉，指尖往里探进些许，擦过前列腺处的软肉，嘴角溢出一声绵软的叹息。

“唔…嗯啊——”  
“舒服吧，Eddie，你个骚货。”

Venom说道，Eddie的脸瞬间通红。

“别想否认，我可是一清二楚——你现在爽得很。”  
“哈啊……随你怎么说好了，你个变态寄生虫…！”

Venom这次出奇地没有逼着Eddie道歉——但这更糟，他已退到埃迪双腿之间，微微张口，用尖锐的獠牙咬上了Eddie大腿内侧的嫩肉，虽然是调情的力度，只是泛出了几滴的血珠，但还是把Eddie疼的龇牙咧嘴。

“嘶啊——！疼……我错了我错了……”Eddie转过头来瞪了一眼Venom，“你还真下得去口。”

Venom不说话，只是握住Eddie一只脚的脚踝，舔上了他的足尖。  
“嗯啊——！啊…好痒……不要舔，你这个，啊啊…色情混蛋变态！”回应他的是Venom更加缓慢细致的舔舐。

——你尝起来真棒…Eddie…

磨了这么久，Eddie的后穴早已湿润柔软得不成样子了，Venom将几根触手探了进去，狠狠研磨着刚刚没有被充分照顾的前列腺。

“啊啊啊——不行，操…Venom，不要这样磨，啊啊…”Eddie扭着腰，似在逃脱也似在迎合，唾液和眼泪已将眼前的镜子糊湿了。

“Eddie，你都把镜子弄脏了。”Venom的触手在里面缓缓胀大，汇成人类性器的模样，探身在Eddie耳边低声说道，“还不快点舔干净？”

“啊…啊啊…”Eddie一边承受着来自身后猛烈的肏干，一边伸出艳红的舌尖一下下舔着眼前的镜子，却只能将其弄得更脏，他有些崩溃地看着镜中面色潮红的自己，羞耻感和快感要将他淹没了。

“舒服么？”Venom一边说着一边加快了速度，在紧致潮湿的后穴里抽插着。  
“嗯啊…！舒服…舒服的……好爽——Venom…”Eddie口齿不清地回应道，期期艾艾地呼唤Venom的名字，然后如愿地和他吻在了一起。

快感将理智抹去，Eddie在触手的支撑下跪直了身子，将乳头贴在冰凉的镜面上下磨蹭着，身后的肏干一下比一下猛烈，Eddie微张着口，将侧脸贴在镜子上随着节奏发出淫荡的叫声。

“嗯啊…啊啊…！Venom，不行…哈……我快要去了——”Eddie突然绷紧了身子，眼神变得更加涣散，“等一下……放我下来，嗯啊啊…让我先上个厕所……”

“直接尿在这里吧，Eddie，我会帮你清理的。”Venom说道，触手在Eddie的小腹轻轻按压着，每一次动作都狠狠磨过前列腺然后撞到最深处。

“啊嗯——不行啊啊……！”Eddie终于憋不住，一边哭喊着一边将淡黄色的尿液射了出来，紧接着再是粘稠的精液。两种液体将洗手台弄得一团糟。

Venom快速地抽插着，最终在Eddie高潮下绞得死紧的后穴中射出了一大批粘稠温热的液体，Eddie的小腹都有了一个浅浅的弧度。

“啊啊…Venom……你又射在里面……”Eddie喘息着道。  
“不射多点怎么行呢？我很想看你排卵的样子——我的Eddie。”  
“唔嗯…你这个变态。”Eddie轻笑着，转过身来，伸出双手揽住了Venom的脖子，献给他一个缠绵的吻。

“我爱你，Venom。”  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
